Dirty or Clean?
by jessicawolff
Summary: Chapter 2 of Alone at Last! Clary and Jace are alone in the training room, filthy from training.


For the first time in a long time, Clary felt much better about herself. She was more confident, she was more beautiful, and she was more radiant. Her style was still exactly the same, but she was a whole different person.

Since she lost her virginity things were great between herself and Jace. But it had been about a week since they had sex and Clary was rather nervous about what he might be thinking. Was it good? Did he want to do it again? How soon? Clary was rather panicked.

Clary had lots of time to think by herself because Jace was always out hunting with Alec and Izzy, and she felt rather left out. Most of her time she spent at the Institute was in the training room, hoping she might get to go out hunting with Jace. He was so terrified she would get hurt. It was cute that he was really protective of her, but it was real annoying at times.

Clary cleared her mind and tried to focus on her knife techniques when she heard someone breathing behind her. A few paces away stood Jace, fresh from his hunt, staring at her with lovestruck eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" Clary asked impatiently.

"Probably only 10 minutes."

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked quite embarrassed.

"I just wanted to watch you." He said as he slowly walked over to where Clary was practising.

He reached for the knife she was holding and went in for a kiss, but instead of her lips he was expecting, he got a punch in the face instead.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He screamed at her, rubbing the part of his face she hit.

Clary didn't answer, and tried to hide her emotions. She didn't want him to know she was purposely egging him on to try to get him to fight with her for once. He swung a fist back at her in return, which she easily dodged.

"You hit like a girl Jace Herondale."

She could see in his eyes that he was trying to keep his anger down, but he couldn't hold it in. He glanced behind him for a knife and picked up a short one, lodging himself at Clary with it in hand. She flinched back and lost her balance for a moment. As she regained her balanced, she made a quick fake to his left and then turned to strike his right side. However, Jace was too speedy for her. He wrapped his arms around as she spun, closing her in a tight embrace, their faces only centimeters apart. Clary, trying to catch her breath, tried not to blush.

"You know I wasn't trying. I could never hit a girl, especially not you."

She smiled and backed away from him, and his eyes followed her to the showers. She stepped behind them and turned it on, taking off her clothes. Jace remained where he was when she left him, too lost to move. She was saying something to him now, but he wasn't listening at all. He was too deep in thought to pay attention.

_Clarissa Fray. My gorgeous girl friend. The most perfect girl in the world.. I guess she's a woman now, considering the other night. Oh god that was the most amazing night of my life. It was nothing new to me, but it was with my love, Clary. I swear on the Angel I wanna do it again and again and-_

"Jace are you even listening to me?"

"Course I was dear."

"What did I say then?"

"Uhh.." He said giggling to himself.

"Come here." She said with a charming smile.

Jace was still filthy from his hunt, so he was rather in need of a shower anyways. He wanted to find Clary before he showered because he couldn't stand going any longer without her. As he walked over to the shower that Clary was already using, he removed each piece of clothing with every step he took. First to go were his boots that he carelessly chucked behind him. He slipped off his leather jacket that he loved so much. He slowly peeled off his shirt, revealing his ripped body, including his scars and runes that Clary thought were so beautiful. Still staring at Clary's beautiful face, he unzipped his black jeans, and his boxer shorts came off with them. He was face to face with Clary in only his socks.

"You're still wearing your socks you know?" Clary said, as Jace stepped into the shower.

"Don't you like them?" He said, gripping his hand around her soaked neck, flashing her a soft smile.

"I love them."

He pulled her into a dirty kiss, making out strongly. Clary grabbed at his wet back, hoping for more. He brought his hands down to her waist, and backed her up into the wall. Without breaking kisses, his hands soared up and down her body, tickling her as he went along. Clary had waited too long for this and she couldn't get enough.

She moved her kisses from his lips down his body. Softly kissing every part she could. She went from his neck to his collar bones, to his chest and his solid abs. He was definitely turned on by now judging by his length, and she went on her knees to give him head.

"Clary…" He moaned quite loudly.

She licked at his privates and then put it in her mouth. She sucked on it slowly, trying to be sexy. She had her hands gliding up his muscular legs, and he continued to say her name.

Snapping back to reality, Jace could hear someone's heavy boots coming down the hall. He sadly pulled Clary back up, rushing to get their clothes back on before the stranger entered the room. Jace was on the opposite side of the room slipping his wet socks into his boots when Alec came in.

Clary stared at Alec like he'd just killed her dog.

"Just for your information, if you guys are going to fool around in here, try not to be so noisy. Although it's turning me on, I can hear Jace moaning from the other room."

Jace and Clary broke out into a hysterically laughter. Clary got up to go towards Jace, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"We weren't doing anything, Alec. I swear." Jace said trying not to laugh.

"Swear on the Angel?"

"I swear. But Clarissa may not."

Clary couldn't help it, she started killing herself laughing, and Jace kissed her softly. She could feel him smiling through the kiss. She couldn't help but love him. Alec gave Clary a dirty look, and stalked out of the room quite annoyed.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Jace whispered to Clary.

And he gave her one last kiss, as they left the training room to get some pizza.


End file.
